Red, White, and Blue
by sinslikescarlet
Summary: The Scarlet Witch finds herself in a bit of a predicament when her father discovers her secret relationship with Captain America. Rated M for language and sexual themes. For my friend David.
1. Chapter 1

Days off for an Avenger were rare, and usually seen as sacred to the rest of the team. So when Wanda Maximoff heard the rapid fire of knocks on her apartment door, she wasn't exactly what you could call pleased. It had literally been years since her last day off thanks to the love-hate relationship she had currently been having with the world—plus, she had been planning on seeing her sons in less than an hour. The mutant woman had just sat down for a relaxing cup of tea and a showing of "Breakfast at Tiffany's" when the loud noise at her door surprised her, and caused her to spill her tea all over her shirt…her new shirt.

"Wanda!" a familiar voice called out, "Wanda I know this is your day off and—"

"Yes, it is Pietro!" Wanda growled, trying to mop up the tea from the red fabric, "Which is why you shouldn't be here!"

"I'm sorry but it's important. I really need you—"

Those few words could always break her heart. Somehow she and her brother had entwined themselves in a close-knit relationship that had a familial intimacy that probably hadn't been known to man before. They were so close that with just the tone of voice of the other twin, they knew how they were actually feeling. And this tone, the sad, reluctant tone that came from behind the apartment door, was truly one of desperation. Pietro really did need her.

She sighed, moving to the entrance and twisting the knob to let her brother in. He looked at her and her damp shirt sheepishly as he walked past her into the apartment, trying to express that this wasn't really his choice with his expression. The witch's face softened, so it seemed to work. He let out a nervous breath, waiting for Wanda to speak first.

"What is it, my brother?" she asked, giving him a weak hug.

"There's a bit of a situation right now—one of the Avengers is being held hostage…at Xavier's school," Pietro said.

Her brow furrowing in confusion, Wanda opened her mouth as if to speak, but didn't. Her jaw just shut with a quiet click as her top and bottom teeth met. She stood there for about a minute, her brother of course checking the clock every couple seconds, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Maybe Summers had gone off the deep end again? Perhaps a villain thought they could get sanctuary by hiding out in a school? There weren't that many options of what could have happened. After another minute or so, she opened her mouth yet again, this time actually following up on her action.

"What happened?"

Pietro started to speak before she even got to the second word. "It's Father. For some reason, he has Captain America pinned up on the ceiling, and he's holding him up by his shield and it's been about twenty minutes and Father doesn't seem to be planning on stopping anytime soon and things are just not good."

Ignoring the fact that Pietro had just used a run-on sentence, Wanda's natural instinct was to go on a rampage, start swearing like a sailor, and zap her father to kingdom come—but she tried to hide that animalistic desire. She hadn't told her family yet about the six month relationship that she and Steve had begun in secret, and showing too much emotion would put suspicion in her brother's already paranoid mind. The witch really didn't need that at the time being.

"Let's get down there, then," Wanda responded nonchalantly, grabbing her purse from its usual resting spot on the end table by the door. Careful to keep her poker-face on, she opened let Pietro walk out first, following him with a calm stroll. Once in the elevator, she did let her demons get the best of her for just a second.

"Why do you need me? Did Steve ask or…?"

Pietro arched his brow, looking at his sister quizzically. "When did he become Steve again? You haven't called him that since that whole…incident."

Her brother referred, very politely at that, to the incident that was still so horrid they were unable to come up with a name for it; the day when Wanda lost her mind and killed three of her teammates, sending the remaining bit of the world into a new reality that had Magneto as an all-powerful emperor. Of course, when trouble arose, M-Day happened, and well, things had been a bit rough ever since then. The team had been very upset with the witch and the speedster, but after a few years, time had healed that wound and Wanda and Pietro were once again Avengers. They simply chose to not talk about the "incident."

"I feel like I have earned the privilege to call him that again," Wanda said, avoiding her brother's eyes, "after all we have done to give penance for our previous actions."

He nodded, stepping out first when the doors opened to the lobby. "You know, you're totally right. I think I can go back to calling him Steve as well," he grinned. Pietro crouched down, inviting his sister to get on his back.

"Oh Pete, do we really have to _run _there? You know I always get dizzy when you do that!" Wanda whined.

"It'll dry your shirt."

"Pietro!"

"I'll go slow, I promise."

The witch looked at him skeptically, but hopped on, wrapping her arms around her brother's chest. "You better."


	2. Chapter 2

A cloud of dirt, dust, and profanities sped towards the large brick mansion that was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Although the dust and dirt stopped moving once it was only a couple of feet away from the door, the profanities continued, fueled with just as much energy as the source of the cloud had. Luckily, there were no students present, or else they would have learned a number of new words.

"How the hell do you call that slow, Pete? That was full fucking speed ahead, you dick!" Wanda screamed, her hands no longer grasping at the soft cloth of Pietro's uniform, but pulling at his hair. "You bastard, I bet you did that on purpose!"

"Wanda, let go!" the speedster complained, his hands swatting at hers, "We're here, geez calm down, sis!" He was used to her swearing on occasion, but for the most part, Wanda had a relatively clean diction when she spoke.

"If someone isn't dying in there, I'm gonna change that and make it so that you are," the witch spat, releasing her brother and putting her feet on the ground. A hand went to her head, her eyes shutting in an attempt to steady herself. It wasn't helping.

Pete laughed, watching her as he fixed his hair. "In a minute, Steve might be, so let's get moving. I'll make sure to go at snail pace."

Wanda opened her eyes just long enough to get her anger across, a piercing glare thrown directly at her brother. "Hardy har-har, that is hilarious," she muttered, opening the large wooden doors of the school. Pietro moved past her, dashing ahead to find the room Magneto was holding Steve hostage. It only took him a few milliseconds, so he returned to his sister to guide her.

"Thank God you're not in uniform right now," he grinned, taking his sister's hand to lead her, "A while ago Summers had posters of your crown thing that had some…unsavory language on them. I think Janet stopped by and saw them and threw a fit."

"Great, I'm nauseous, missing my day off, and Summers is here…could this day get any better?" Maybe she'd see Wolverine and he'd try to kill her, like he always did whenever he saw her.

Clearly, the universe had heard her and decided to be a bit sadistic. Pietro opened the door to reveal quite a scene: There was their father, in the center of the room, directly below the original super-soldier—the poor man pinned to the ceiling with his own shield. Strangely enough, he wasn't the one making the excess of noise that bounced against the walls—that was a combination of Cyclops and Iron Man, both of them getting absolutely nothing accomplished by yelling at Magneto. Janet sat on the desk in the back of the room, painting her nails with Kitty and Rogue. Storm appeared to have finished early, she standing near them and holding up her hands in admiration, while Charles sat in his wheelchair, watching the scene.

All the while, Erik said nothing. He simply remained silent, his face in a permanent grimace as he held up one arm, keeping Steve on the ceiling. He wasn't just mad…he was furious. Sadly, Wanda was almost certain she knew why.

"Well…this isn't as bad as it could be," Wanda sighed, walking past her brother. She took a deep breath before asking, "Father, what are you doing?"

His eyes dashed to look at Wanda's face, but quickly returned to Steve when he began to fall a bit from the ceiling as he lost his concentration. The captain hit the hard surface with an "umph" as Magneto turned his thoughts back to Steve; somehow, Cap kept his composure. He offered a smile to Wanda, and she offered one in return.

"Father, please let St—the Captain down. There's no need to do this," the witch said, correcting herself mid-sentence. No need to add onto the already awful situation by hinting at their relationship.

"There is a need," Erik said sternly, breaking his silence, "I cannot believe you, daughter. How could you?" He wouldn't even look at his daughter—possibly out of disgust, possibly because he needed to keep his thoughts concentrated on maintaining Steve's spot on the wall.

Feeling a little bit of heat flushing to her face, Wanda tried to keep her poker face, but not with much avail. "What are you talking about? Erik, please put him down."

Pietro eyed Wanda quickly, then slowly made his way over to Xavier. Oh great. He was probably going to ask Charles to go snooping in her mind and figure out what Erik was talking about and then his overly-protective instincts would kick in and he'd help Magneto keep Steve on the ceiling. Wanda put a hand to her head again, biting her lip to hold her composure.

"Dad, please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is," she pleaded, not even looking up. She dared not to see Pietro's expression, just in case it had hit him already; he was just as quick of a thinker as he was of a runner.

"He didn't even bother to ask me, Wanda! What ever happened to decency? Hm? Back in my day—!"

"…did he seriously just say that?" Janet laughed to Rogue, "I thought that only happened in cartoons!"

Erik kept going. "—we were respectful of our elders, didn't keep secrets from our parents! I know we have a bit of an odd relationship, but still, I deserve to know about matters as important as this! I'm your father! And you'd think since he lived during the war that he'd have thought about it, too! See what the passing of time has done?"

Peaking from her hand, Wanda saw that now the entire room was paying attention to what was occurring. Even Tony and Scott had shut up. Perfect. "Father, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not play dumb," Magneto cursed, "I know what's going on. I'd be so much happier if he was a mutant, and not some kid on drugs! I mean, don't you want to continue the legacy of our proud, mutant lineage? Your brother already had to be dumb enough and get with that Inhuman or whatever. Can't you be more like your sister? She might be with a Summers, but still—at least he's a mutant!"

"Oh my God," Pietro murmured. "Wanda, are you and Steve—are you—oh my God! I can't believe it-you're _fucking_!"

The room released a collective sound of confusion—well, except for Janet. She dropped the bright blue nail polish that had been in her hand out of shock. Her eyes looked as though they could have come from an anime they were so big.

"Holy shit is this the cause of all this insanity? Wanda and Steve being together?" Tony chuckled, "I've known for like…three months. They're not exactly quiet in the bedroom…How did you guys not figure this out? I mean, come on Pietro, I thought you were quick."

"Wait what? You knew and you didn't tell me!?" Pietro raced to Tony's side, poking his face again and again. "She's my sister! I'd like to know who's fucking my sister! Dammit Tony I cannot believe you—you're supposed to let a guy know when his sister is getting banged!"

Steve had turned bright red, the terminology of their relationship and the fact that Tony had heard them building up his embarrassment. If he could have, he would have been hiding his face in a similar fashion as to how Wanda currently was.


End file.
